


Eavesdroppers Never Hear Anything Good

by DoctorClaryPotterPendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorClaryPotterPendragon/pseuds/DoctorClaryPotterPendragon
Summary: Arthur wonders if Merlin does really always go to the tavern, so follows Merlin along with the knights when he sees him leaving the castle one night to a mysterious lake. And what will happen when Morgana captures Merlin? Freya reveal, scar reveal and eventual magic reveal. Warning: slight torture, Merlin whumpNote: this is also posted on fanfic.net, same story, same author
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh but please review! Merlin is one of my favourite fandoms and I'm very excited to write this! Edit: I am transferring this from my account on fanfic, will be updating on both

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Merlin

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur POV

Arthur gazed at Merlin standing across the room during one of the many meetings he had to attend as part of being king. It puzzled him that although Merlin looked tired, he did not look in the slightest bit hungover after supposedly spending the whole evening previously in the tavern as Gaius had told him. And there was the fact that Gwaine said he hadn't seen Merlin in the tavern. Arthur promised himself he would interrogate Merlin later to see if he was really there or not.

Later...

"So what were you up to yesterday evening instead of turning up to work?" Arthur questioned.

There was a pregnant pause. "Um...I was in the tavern?" Merlin replied.

"Funny how you didn't see Gwaine" Arthur commented.

"Yeah", Merlin laughed weakly, "So I'll just go fetch your dinner, prat."

"Make sure you get extra sausages, idiot." Arthur noticed the swift change in topic but dismissed the idea of questioning Merlin further. He knew he wouldn't get anything more out of him.

"Well maybe that's not a great idea, wouldn't want you getting fat dollophead," Merlin called, whilst exiting the room.

Arthur just chuckled to himself. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, that insubordinate, clumsy, cheeky servant was his best and truest friend who he would do anything for. And that is why he wanted desperately to find out where Merlin disappeared off to all the time. He decided to give Merlin the rest of the evening off, and find out for himself.

Just then, he was distracted by his beautiful wife entering his chambers.

"Do you ever wonder what Merlin gets up to in his spare time?", he asked, after giving her a loving kiss.

"I've always thought there was more to Merlin than meets the eye," Gwen laughed, "but although I would love to know his secrets, being one of my best friends, he is a very private person."

"I suppose you are right, my love, there has always been something about that idiot I just can't put my finger on, I just wish I knew what it was."

Merlin's POV

Merlin shut the door of Arthur's chambers and leant back on it, eyes wide. He wondered why Arthur suddenly wanted to know about his private life, he hadn't ever really done before. That clot pole, he thought. This could seriously mess up the whole 'saving Arthur's backside without him realising plan'. He took a deep breath and sauntered off to the kitchens where he stole a few pies for Gwaine and Percival waiting outside, and collected the royals' meals; after chatting and loitering around for while, for he couldn't ruin his bad servant reputation could he?

He strolled into Arthur's chambers after fixing on a breezy smile in order to not make Arthur any more suspicious.

"Your meals, my great King and Queen," Merlin joked whilst handing them over.

"Very funny Merlin, that will be all I do not require your services tonight", said Arthur.

An evening off? Merlin inwardly celebrated. He beamed at the couple giddily then proceeded to run out of the room in excitement.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So there it is, a slight cliffy, I hope you enjoyed! This is more of a preview the next chapter should be more interesting! Please review and any constructive criticism is welcomed. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second installment, hope you enjoy!

Arthur strode down to Gaius' chambers to see if his idiotic manservant wanted to spend the evening in the tavern, as it was his rare night off. He burst through the door, much to the surprise of the old man.

"Where's Merlin?", Arthur asked.

"You just missed him, he went to the forest to collect herbs sire," Gaius replied.

"At this time?"

"Um... well some are best to pick at this time of night sire," Gaius stuttered.

Arthur examined the physician suspiciously for a few minutes, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Why would anyone spend their evening off picking herbs? Arthur wondered. He thought things over for a while, before coming to a decision. He would find out what Merlin was up to.

As he approached the castle doors he noticed the knights of the round table heading towards the tavern. He marched over to them, intent on dragging them along with him.

"So how come you didn't invite Merlin or I?" he said, directly behind Gwaine.

Gwaine jumped in surprise and turned hastily to face his king. The others followed suit and Elyan spoke up.

"Well we presumed you would be spending the evening with Gwen, and Merlin would be working."

"Gwen wanted to retire earlier, and told me to go see Merlin, and I gave the idiot the night off."

"A night off? Well, well, well princess you are becoming soft. So where is he then?" asked Gwaine.

Arthur bit back an angry retort and explained his suspicions and plans to the knights.

"So you are basically saying that you want us to stalk Merlin in the forest? Sure thing princess," complied Gwaine.

Leon trod on Gwaine's foot whilst giving his more respectful assent. The knights all agreed and they set off into forest and began tracking Merlin.

"I still don't understand why you had to tread on my beautiful foot Leon! That foot was my pride and joy!" Gwaine called after 10 minutes of tracking in relative silence.

"Stop being so melodramatic Gwaine," called back Percival from up in front.

"Oooh big word Percy," Gwaine shot back jokingly.

"Would you all shut up," hissed Arthur "We are tracking someone here!"

Gwaine is a bad influence on them, Arthur thought to himself. He concentrated again on the task at hand. Merlin seemed to be surprising stealthy for a bumbling baboon that he always was around the castle.

After 10 more minutes the group came to a clearing where they spotted Merlin sat by a lake. Arthur put his arm out to stop the knights from approaching Merlin, his curiosity was peaked. The knights looked at him questioningly as he motioned for them to crouch down behind the bushes. They watched Merlin gaze out to the lake and wondered what he was doing in this beautiful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, hopefully the next one will be out soon x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next instalment!

Merlin POV

Merlin gazed out onto the lake that was the grave of his beloved. He didn't get many opportunities to visit, and he relished in the memories of her sweet face that came rushing back to him. This place help him feel calmer, and the intense stress of dealing with Camelot's many issues seemed to wash away from him, his guilt at Morgana and the death of Agravaine and all the others he had killed floated out onto the lake, away from him. He wished desperately to see her lovely face again, hear her melodic voice one more, have one more kiss upon those lips, and he would be content forevermore.

His keen ears picked up a faint rustle in the trees behind him, but he dismissed it as an animal, this was his time and there would be no intruders.

Except there was.

As he stared down at the ground at the edge of the lake he felt cool fingers lifting up his face. He jerked his head up in surprise and fell backwards as he saw the sight above him.

It was her. His beautiful Freya. His one true love gazing down at him.

"W..What bububut how?" he stammered.

"The Sidhe have granted you this one wish, because of all you have done for magic. You were allowed to see me again." Freya said gently.

Merlin scrambled to his feet and without a word, he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so short, but I felt the kiss would be a good ending for this chapter - but there will be more to come soon! In the next chapter it will be on Arthur's point of view on Freya's arrival. Please review and hope you have had a good day! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next instalment, hope you enjoy!

Arthur's POV

The knights watched Merlin for a few minutes, before something very strange happened. Something was rising out of the middle of the lake! He sensed the knights looking around wildly in astonishment, but he could not take his eyes off the creature, no it looked almost like a woman, rising out of the water. His first thought as the woman approached Merlin was to jump out and warn Merlin of this sorceress, but the gentle look on her face persuaded him to stay hidden, for a while at least. The knights followed his lead as they watched the woman glide across the water towards Merlin. They were astounded as she lifted up his chin.

Arthur started to move, all the wort scenarios running through his head. She was going to kidnap Merlin to lead Arthur into a trap. It was after all, no secret how close the king and his manservant were, no matter how unconventional it was. Or she would torture Merlin for Camelot's secrets. Arthur wondered how much Merlin really knew, he suspected he knew more than people expected, he wasn't as brainless as he acted. And Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't give them up easily. He was one of the bravest, and stupidest men Arthur knew. Not that Arthur would admit this, of course. But whatever Merlin knew, Arthur would never let anyone hurt him. Or maybe this sorceress just enjoyed preying on the weak. Merlin could be such a girls petticoat, others must have noticed it. Theories flew round his head, each one worse than the last. Until, he looked closer at Merlin's shocked face. He shocked, but not scared, and there was recognition on his face. Well, clearly Merlin was not inany immediate danger, so Arthur once again motioned for the restless knights to stay hidden.

They watched intently as Merlin scrambled to his feet, and were duly shocked and amazed when Merlin, Merlin, kissed the strange, mysterious woman.

Arthur felt almost dizzy as he registered this new information. Merlin kissing a girl? When Arthur set out to find out Merlin's secrets, he had never even suspected a there could be a woman involved. Especially some strange sorceress woman. How could Merlin do this to him? He knew how much Arthur detested sorcery. But he never pushed these views on others. He may be king but he couldn't control other people's views. He knew some of the other knights, especially Gwaine could be more accepting of magic. He knew he could trust Merlin with his life, said a more rational voice in his head.

He was wrenched out of these thoughts by a barely disguised sob.

"Freya?"

He watched the woman cradled Merlin's face and murmur something softly to him. Arthur strained to hear what she said, but couldn't quite catch it. He glanced around himself at the others' faces; Gwaine's look of pride, Elyan and Leon's astonishment and Percival's small smile. He could tell the others had no idea of what was happening either. Suddenly, their faces changed and Arthur quickly looked back at the scene unfolding before him. The woman was walking away, back towards the centre of the lake, away from Merlin, and Merlin slowly sank to the ground until he was kneeling. Arthur imagined Merlin drinking in every little bit of Freya, and his heart went out to him, even though she was a sorceress, the bane of Arthur's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that was ok, the next chapter should be Merlin's POV. Hope you liked it, if so please review ;) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. everyone! Hope you are all safe and well, here's the next update

Merlin's POV

Freya broke the kiss with a sad smile. Merlin looked at her, slightly dazed from the lustful kiss.

"I must go now, I can feel the Sidhe calling me back," Freya murmured, her breath tickling his ear. "But hopefully we will see each other again." She gave him one last kiss, before turning away, tears running down her face, and walked back towards the centre of the lake.

"Freya?" Merlin half sobbed. There had been so much more he had wanted to say, they never had enough time together. He fell to his knees, taking in every last thing he could see. Every step she took broke his heart a little bit more. He knew right then there would be no other for him, even if he had to wait a century and a day to see her again. Merlin curled himself into a ball, trying to drown out thoughts of Freya and the heartbreak that entailed, by thinking of all the positives in his life. He still had Arthur, the knights, Gaius, Gwen, his mother, and Camelot. He still had a purpose in life, a destiny to fulfil. Slowly, he sat up and looked away from the lake, towards Camelot, thinking of his life there. It had its ups and downs, but he wouldn't trade it for all the gold in the world.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a flicker of movement in the forest. He clambered to his feet, intrigued by the light that looked suspiciously like moonlight bouncing off metal, and then started in surprise as Arthur and the knights rose guiltily out of the bushes. Frantically, he racked his brains to try and remember if he'd used magic recently, as he had no idea how long they had been watching. And did they see Freya? How did they find him here? How on earth would he explain this?

The knights slowly approached him, worry and confusion etched on their faces. As they reached him, the tension intensified, and an awkward silence enveloped them. Elyan was the first to break it by quietly suggesting they sit down and get a fire going. Percival and Leon left hurriedly to fetch kindling and the others sat in silence, taking in this new revelation, or worrying over how they would react. Once the fire was burning merrily, Arthur spoke up.

"Who was she?"

"Um, well you see, uh..." Merlin trailed off. He really couldn't think of a plausible sounding excuse. How much had they seen?

"You were kissing her!" Arthur burst out, a hurt look on his face.

"We just want to know what's going on Merlin. We're your friends, you can trust us with anything. We just want to be there for you," Percival intervened gently.

Merlin put his face in his hands, and sighed deeply. "I'm in love with her," he mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Maybe try without your hands, and a bit louder Merlin," joked Gwaine.

Merlin removed his hands, and said "Her name is Freya. We were very much in love, but she died, and we are separated until I join her in Avalon." He stared at the ground the entire time, not daring to meet their eyes.

The knights glanced round in shock, brimming with questions. Leon started the inevitable interrogation.

"How long ago did you meet her? And how did you meet?"

"It was about four years ago," Merlin began, "We met in Camelot and-"

"So this all happened whilst you were in Camelot, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" interrupted Arthur, a wretched look of disbelief on his face. Merlin could understand what Arthur was clearly thinking. He entrusted Merlin with all of his secrets, why hadn't Merlin trusted him? But he couldn't help but feel annoyed at this interruption whilst he was trying to spill one of his biggest secrets. He thought about the web of lies he had had to spin over the years. Maybe it would be a relief to cut one of those tangled strands. It was one step closer to Arthur knowing him like he knew Arthur, completely.

"I'll get to why I never told you in a minute, prat," Merlin said irritably.

"Yeah shut up Princess," butted in Gwaine, who could never resist teasing Arthur, even at a time like this.

"And you can be quiet too Gwaine," Merlin said, switching his glare to the surprisingly sober rogue. "Anyway, we met in Camelot when the bounty hunter brought her there." Merlin scrutinised Arthur's puzzled face for recognition, but saw none.

Arthur's POV

In Arthur's head, the cogs were whirring as he racked his brains for anything specific happening when a bounty hunter had arrived around four years ago, but he could only draw a blank. Then he had a sudden thought: why was she brought by a bounty hunter? He voiced his question, to be shocked by the reply.

"She was cursed to turn into a terrible creature at night. Years ago, she accidentally killed a man in self-defence, and subsequently the man's mother cursed her. I couldn't let her die, and they were treating her awfully. I helped her escape, it wasn't her fault, I was going to help her out of Camelot, so she couldn't hurt people anymore, and take her to a place with mountains, and a la…ke." Merlin choked on the last word, and hung his head, unable to continue.

Then Arthur had a sudden realisation. He stood up quickly, stumbling backwards in his haste and shock. He went pale. The Bastet. That's what had happened around that time. And Merlin had been acting down around then. Arthur had assumed Merlin was annoyed with him. Merlin's life doesn't revolve around you, Arthur chastised himself. Of course Merlin would be devastated over Freya's death. He was clearly in love with her, and Arthur could understand. He couldn't imagine what he would do if anything happened to Gwen. And Freya had died. He had killed her. Arthur felt sick. He remembered that night vividly, and guilt was slowly consuming him. How had Merlin ever forgiven him?

Merlin's POV

Merlin watched Arthur's realisation with sadness. He knew he would be blaming himself, but Merlin didn't ever blame him. Arthur was doing what he thought was right, in order to protect Camelot. If anyone, Merlin blamed himself, although he knew this wasn't good for him, and at heart he knew this wasn't entirely true.

The knights around him were shocked, and hadn't realised for a few seconds that Arthur had stood up.

"What's wrong sire?" Leon immediately asked, worriedly.

Arthur stared straight at Merlin. He looked as if he had aged 10 years.

"I killed her didn't I?" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping everyone is safe and well in these scary times! Who else is isolating? Enjoy! x

Gwaine's POV

The knights stared up at Merlin in shock, before turning to Merlin for confirmation. When Merlin inclined his head, Gwaine leapt to his feet and drew his sword, glaring at Arthur.  
"You did what?" he growled.  
Crazy scenarios rushed through his mind. How could this have happened? Did Arthur get jealous of Merlin spending time away from him? But Gwaine couldn't imagine that Arthur was capable of outright murder for such a small reason. Maybe he's more like Uther than he had thought. Gwaine positioned himself into a fighting stance, ready to defend his friend's honour.  
"Calm down Gwaine, its fine," placated Merlin hastily.  
"FINE? He killed the love of your life and you're saying it's fine?" shot back Gwaine. He could not believe Merlin was taking this so lightly.  
"He was doing what he thought was right, and protecting Camelot. I cannot blame him for that," argued Merlin.  
"This is unbelievable. How can you look this man in the eyes and still call him your friend, after what he did?" asked Gwaine, still glaring at Arthur.  
"He's right you know," said Arthur quietly. "I don't understand how you forgave me."  
Gwaine detected genuine guilt in his voice, and wavered, but still kept his sword pointing at Arthur.  
"Why don't we all just sit down and relax," interjected Leon, ever the peacemaker. "I have a feeling that only Merlin knows the whole story, and we can only judge the actions of others once he's explained it us," he added, looking pointedly at Gwaine.  
Slowly, Gwaine lowered his sword, and they both sank to the ground, looking expectantly at Merlin.

Merlin's POV

Merlin sighed, figuring out where to begin. He knew he could only omit the most private moments – he had to tell them as much as he could.  
"I first met Freya in the streets of Camelot, outside a tavern. It was pouring with rain and she was locked in a cage, wearing a ripped dress. Gaius was with me at the time, and he explained that she must have been captured by a bounty hunter, most likely because of some magical ability. Later, I found out that she was cursed to turn into a Bastet, although I didn't know that at the time. But I still would have helped her anyway. That night, whilst the bounty hunter was in the tavern, I snuck out and rescued her, hiding her in the tunnels under the castle. I returned the next day, bringing some of Arthur's breakfast for her to eat." He let out a harsh laugh, looking towards Arthur. "I couldn't find anything else. That's why I gave you slightly more frugal breakfasts for a few days."  
Merlin smirked at the memory, lessening the tension in the air. Arthur, however did not seem in the mood for their usual banter, so Merlin continued with his tale.  
"I kept visiting Freya when I could, not knowing how I could sneak her out of Camelot." He sighed, wistfully. "We planned to leave Camelot, to go and live in a place in the mountains. Some fields, some cows, and a lake. I - I promised to keep her safe", he said, gulping slightly. Elyan and Percival, sitting beside him, patted him on the back, while the others smiled sympathetically, understanding why Merlin had brought her body to this place.  
Everyone except Arthur, who looked up quickly, pain evident in his features. "You would have just left?" Although he didn't say it, everyone understood he had purposely left off the word 'me' at the end.  
"Wouldn't you for Gwen?" Merlin asked in reply. "But it was not to be. She realised I had a good life in Camelot and tried to escape alone, at night. Then she was found by the bounty hunter, as well as Arthur and the knights. She transformed into the Bastet right in front of them, and when she transformed, she would become a monster, unable to fight off the animalistic being taking over her brain and controlling her. She killed the bounty hunter, but Arthur managed to strike her with a fatal blow. Then she was cornered by Arthur and the knights, and that was when I arrived at the scene. I swear Freya recognised me. She stopped trying to attack the knights, and looked to me instead. The knights moved in for the kill, taking advantage of her pause, but a gargoyle from the nearby tower collapsed, blocking the street. I picked her up and ran off, to bring her to safety. But the blow had been fatal.  
I carried her body here. It was the closest thing to where we had said we would live together. She died in my arms, and-" he stopped, unable to continue. The knights sat in silence for a while, taking it all in. Despite Merlin's obvious need for support, they were unsure of what to do to comfort him. In the end, they each patted him on the back or ruffled his hair, and told that they were here if he ever needed them.  
Gwaine felt awful for his friend, but didn't know how to express himself with words. Instead he hugged Merlin, and looked into his eyes, trying to convey to Merlin what he felt. Merlin nodded in response. He understood Gwaine wanted to help him as much as possible.

Arthur's POV

Arthur felt distraught. All this pain, so well hidden. Merlin should have been able to tell him. Arthur hated himself for what he had done. And he had had to carry her all the way out here, whilst grieving. He couldn't imagine what Merlin had gone through. However, he had forgotten that convenient gargoyle. For some strange reason, he just couldn't get it out of his head. But he wouldn't push it tonight. Merlin had suffered enough.  
He walked over to Merlin, and sat beside him. The others left, muttering something about needing to feed the horses. Arthur almost laughed; they didn't have any horses with them. He needed to let Merlin know he could trust him with anything, and he was there to talk to whenever, if ever Merlin needed him, and he voiced this to Merlin. Something odd flickered in Merlin's eyes as he said "trust", but he brushed it off for now.  
"Thanks Arthur. I just don't want you to blame yourself."  
Arthur laughed. Trust Merlin to think of others in this kind of situation.  
"Same goes for you" he said, smiling at Merlin knowingly.  
Merlin smiled back. Yes, Arthur definitely felt like he knew Merlin well. But, he wondered, would he ever know the mysterious man completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, any feedback is much appreciated x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look like a startled stoat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 7!

A week later...

Arthur POV

Arthur gazed at the wall in front of his desk, deep in thought. Merlin was babbling cheerily about something or other, but he let his idiotic manservant's voice wash over him. It was, in fact, said idiotic manservant that he was thinking about. He fiddled absentmindedly with his quill as his mind tried to figure out the mystery that was Merlin.

Since arriving back from the lake, he had been watching Merlin closely to see if he could find out something, maybe catch him in the act. What act, he didn't know, but Arthur was sure that Merlin was still hiding something. Freya was just the tip of the iceberg. He had begun thinking about some of Merlin's strangest behaviour from over the years. Flashes of moments came to him, times when Merlin had been so perplexing Arthur had felt like he could never understand the man. He was like a dark cave – the blackness of the cave could stretch unfathomably far underground, but all Arthur could see was the entrance.

"I trust in your destiny."

"It is your fate, to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known."

"I didn't want you to feel as if you were alone"

"You feel as if you are trapped, like you whole life has been planned out for you, and you've got no control over anything, and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny decided was really the best thing at all".

Did he really read that in a book? How many times had Merlin given such quick-witted responses that Arthur had just passed off as the truth because it was easier that way?

"You may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice of how you do it."

"That man is you Arthur. I believe in you. I always have."

Arthur couldn't understand when Merlin had become so wise, so perceptive and astute. And for the life of him he couldn't comprehend how Merlin always seemed to know, far before himself, who was a traitor to Camelot, and just when and how they were going to attack.

If it had been anyone else, excluding Gwen, he might have let it go. But Merlin knew pretty much everything about Arthur, had experienced most of Arthur's most trialing struggles right alongside him. He had seen Arthur break down, bewitched by a love spell, suffer heartbreak and loss, and betrayal. Yet Arthur barely scratched at the surface of truly knowing Merlin.

And there was what had happened yesterday.

Arthur was waiting for Merlin to bring him his lunch. He was late, as always, and probably wouldn't even turn up. He sighed irritably before standing up and went on a search for Merlin. Well he couldn't go and get his own lunch himself, could he. How demeaning that would be, this was what that idiot was doing to him. He decided to search for him in Gaius' chambers first. He barged in through the wooden door to find Gaius making some potions.

"Have you seen Merlin? That lazy waste of space hasn't brought my lunch, again. I should have him put in the stocks for this, but I think he actually enjoys it. He is honestly such a child."

Gaius glanced oddly at Merlin's door to his bedroom.

"He isn't here Sire. Perhaps he is in the armoury." Normally Arthur would have believed him without question. However, he couldn't help but notice a slightly nervous edge to the physician's voice.

"Thank you Gaius, I will hasten there immediately," he replied, exiting the room.

However, instead of heading towards the armoury, he walked to the end of the corridor, then turned on his heel and crept back to the outside of Gaius' door. He didn't know exactly what he was listening out for, but something about Gaius' anxiety made him suspicious. His eyes widened as he heard a slightly raised voice.

"…and how could you have been so careless again? How many times do I have to tell you? Do you want to get caught?"

Who was Gaius talking to? He had supposedly been alone in there.

"Sorry Gaius."

Arthur's jaw dropped. That was distinctly Merlin's voice. Why had Gaius lied to him? What was Merlin hiding? 'What if he has some sort of huge secret?,' a snide voice said in the back of his brain. 'Maybe he has magic...'. Arthur pondered on this for a second, before dismissing the mad idea completely. Merlin. With magic. Preposterous. Merlin wouldn't be able to keep something like that from him.

He kept listening at the door for a little, but the conversation had moved on, and it didn't seem like he'd be able to glean anything new. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. Well he needed Merlin to fetch his lunch, and he was right there, so he may as well go in.

He stood up and burst through the door again, to the shock of Gaius and his ward. They both went pale.

"Ah, well, um… ah," Gaius said lamely.

"Well that's amazing, Merlin was here all along! How did you miss him?" asked Arthur sarcastically. He held his hand up to halt any excuses. "It doesn't matter, just go get my lunch Merlin. Like you should have done half an hour ago." Arthur peered at Gaius suspiciously whilst Merlin scurried off, and then marched out.

Arthur had never been so curious about anything. What was he missing? It was like trying to figure out a puzzle, and Arthur's brain couldn't cope.

"Arthur? Arthur? Are you even listening to me, clotpole? You may be king, but this is rather rude you supercilious prat." called the blathering idiot who was the reason for Arthur's current thoughts."

Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Why would I be listening to your ridiculous tales when I am trying to work?"

"It doesn't exactly look like you're working." Merlin riposted.

Merlin POV

Life hadn't changed much since they'd got back from the lake. Well, the knights had become more considerate, often stopping to ask him if he was okay, but all the other parts of his life had stayed relatively normal. The only odd thing, and he wasn't certain, was that Arthur seemed to spend large amounts of time just watching him. Sometimes Merlin would catch him out of the corner of his eye, staring fixedly at Merlin as if trying to solve a complicated puzzle. As he cleaned Arthur's chambers, Merlin looked worriedly at the constipated expression on Arthur's face as he babbled on about a funny conversation he had overheard at the market. Arthur looked as though he was thinking very hard. He cast his thoughts back to the previous day.

Merlin was sitting in his room, doing several chores at time, whilst reading his magic book. He had thought, stupidly, that he would be completely safe. After all, why would anyone be searching for him? Gaius knew what he was doing, having come in a few minutes earlier, but with the stress of Morgana and everything happening at the time, he had let him carry on with only a slight reprimand and warning. And then, Merlin had heard Arthur entering and asking where he was. He froze, hoping Gaius would come up with a believable sounding story. He breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur left, but then let out a groan as Gauis told him to come through. He listened to Gaius' predictable speech on his reckless use of magic.

"Your magic could get you killed if you're not careful Merlin! And how could you be so careless again? How many times do I have to tell you? Do you want to get caught?"

Merlin was only half listening, having heard the same speech multiple times before. Then there was a loud bang, and he nearly had a heart attack as Arthur walked in. How much had he heard?

But Arthur hadn't mentioned anything about magic, and as it had now been a day, Merlin assumed that his luck had held up, and Arthur hadn't heard anything magic related. Either that, or he wasn't going to confront Merlin about it straight away. Merlin put on a cheery expression, trying to break Arthur out of his trance-like state.

"Arthur? Arthur? Are you even listening to me, clotpole? You may be king, but this is rather rude you supercilious prat." If he kept acting normal, maybe Arthur would forget all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, next one should be up soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah? Well at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad."

A week later...

Arthur's POV

Rustle crash rustle.  
"Shut up Merlin," hissed Arthur, turning round to glare at the manservant.  
"Well it might be easier to keep quiet if you didn't bring so much stuff!" retorted Merlin, impatiently fiddling with the huge bag currently strapped on his back. Arthur sighed.  
He, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table were on an impromptu hunting trip, which Arthur had actually planned in order to keep a closer eye on Merlin. Despite not mentioning anything to Merlin, he was still suspicious that the manservant was withholding some big secret, aside from Freya. He wanted to let Merlin know he could trust Arthur with anything, but didn't know how to express himself. He knew he should just wait until Merlin was ready to tell him, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. And if he did find out 'by accident', he was putting Merlin out of his misery, and got him out of plucking up the courage to spill his secrets to Arthur, right?  
So as they meandered along, with no animals to hunt for at least half an hour - Merlin had made such a racket he had scared all the animals in the vicinity - Arthur was only half listening to the knights conversation.  
Gwaine's voice broke into his thoughts with a question clearly directed at him. "Princess! What about you? What's your worst battle scar?"  
Arthur pondered for a second, and then replied, "Perhaps the scar on the back of the neck the Great Dragon gave me. I killed it not long after though," he boasted.  
His smile faltered slightly and he narrowed his eyes at the sight of Merlin rolling his eyes. Merlin had told him Arthur had killed the beast, and even if he didn't remember it, Arthur had always believed him. But in light of recent events, he started to wonder if Merlin had been entirely honest. Could Merlin have been lying?  
"So what's your worst injury then, Merlin? Did you hurt yourself watching us fight from the sidelines? Or pricking yourself on a needle?" The knights laughed. Arthur knew this was a little harsh, but he couldn't help himself. What surprised him most was Merlin's reaction.  
Merlin turned, his eyes widening, and his faced slipped a shade paler than usual, if that was even possible.  
"W...what? Me? You're right, I don't have any," Merlin replied in a shaky voice. Arthur was puzzled. Merlin never backed down that easily. All of a sudden, Arthur saw Merlin stiffen.  
"Sire!" Merlin called abruptly, all shakiness gone. "I think something's about to attack us."  
"One of your funny feelings again Merlin?" However, Arthur sat up straight, peering into the dense forest. Merlin always seemed to have a strange sixth sense about these sorts of circumstances.  
Then it happened. Bandits streamed out from behind trees towards them, shouting and brandishing battle axes in a way that was obviously meant to be terrifying. Arthur only sighed. This was becoming a little predictable. Now he would have to listen to Merlin telling him how he had 'told Arthur so'. He hated it when Merlin was right.  
Arthur swung his sword at the bandits below him, incapacitating them effortlessly, before jumping off and engaging in battle with several other opponents. Once he had finished with them, he took a quick glance at his at his surroundings. His knights were faring pretty well against the 20 odd bandits attacking them. Though 20 bandits were a pitiful amount against 5 highly trained Knights of Camelot. And Merlin. Arthur suspected however, that Merlin was as usual, hidden somewhere on the sidelines. Even though this could make Arthur think Merlin was cowardly, he had never thought this. Merlin stuck by Arthur's side, through thick and thin, often risking his life without getting into the midst of battle. It was better if he wasn't at risk, Arthur had no idea what he would do without his constant companion. It was enough that Merlin faced many dangers alongside Arthur, despite owning no armour and barely being able to hold a sword correctly. Arthur hoped he was safe. A new wave of bandits surged towards him, but he dispatched them quickly, conveniently helped by a falling tree branch, which knocked one of the brutes out.  
Looking around, it became clear that the threat was over, and by the looks of things they had escaped without too many injuries. Elyan was sporting a gash on his arm, and Percival was bandaging up his leg, but the injuries didn't seem life threatening. Treading cautiously over the surprising amount of branches that now littered the area, he peered through the trees, searching for Merlin. Then there was a shout from a little way off the path, and the knights sprang into action, looking worried.  
They reached the source of the noise and were faced with a bandit, a dirty, mean-looking beast of a man, who had his sword pointing at Merlin laying on the ground. Arthur could not suppress a small gasp of fright at what may befall his best friend. The bandit looked up in surprise, a manic smile wiped off his face as he noticed the knights. Arthur grimaced. Stalemate. If they attacked him, the bandit would kill Merlin. Luckily, a strong wind whipped up and disorientated them all. Arthur got his bearings straight and charged the confused bandit and began combat. As Arthur finished him off, the bandit whipped his head to look at Merlin, who was in the process of clambering to his feet, and pointed a dirty finger at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then breathed his last and fell still. Arthur looked at the body in with a dull sorrow. No matter how much of a threat they posed to Camelot and his people, Arthur still despised killing others. As the battle adrenaline left him he turned to Merlin, stepping closer and attempting to lift off Merlin's shirt in order to see the wound on the man's shoulder. But Merlin backed away, waving him off and insisting he was fine.  
"Merlin, that looks fairly deep. I need to see to it so it so you don't lose too much blood and it doesn't get infected."  
The knights had dispersed, once insuring that Merlin wasn't in any critical danger, to collect the horses and clear the path of bodies. So Arthur had no back up in trying to persuade Merlin to let him help.  
"I'm fine Arthur. I'm the physician's apprentice around here, I know what I'm doing."  
"At least let me bandage it up. You can't do that one handed."  
"Fine," Merlin submitted. "But the shirt stays on."  
It puzzled Arthur why Merlin felt so self-conscious about his body. He was forever avoiding showing any skin around the knights, and when they went swimming in the lake he never took his shirt off, unlike the others. Sure, Merlin was incredibly skinny, and wouldn't have the muscular, battle-hardened body of a knight, but Arthur couldn't imagine Merlin being ashamed of this fact. He was amongst friends, who wouldn't put him down in that way. So what did he have to hide? The young man seemed to be one mystery after another.

Merlin POV

Merlin winced as Arthur bandaged up his wounded shoulder over his shirt. He knew Arthur was sceptical as to why Merlin refused to take off his shirt. However, he had a good reason. His front and back were mapped with scars from all of his misadventures and mishaps as he tried to protect Arthur and Camelot, and as blind as Arthur seemed to be, he knew he would have a hard time explaining the wounds away.  
He still couldn't believe that he had let the bandit get him. He had been concentrating so hard on protecting the King that he hadn't noticed the man sneaking up behind him until it was too late. The only warning he'd had was a slight rustling behind him, and the hairs on the back on his neck pricking up. He had turned just in time to see a sword swinging towards him, slicing into his shoulder instead of another, more vital body part. Merlin gulped. He was so surprised that he hadn't used magic to protect himself for a second, until his instincts kicked in and a magical shield had appeared in front of him. The bandit's eyes had widened in recognition of the magic. However, he hadn't been able to get rid of the attacker as his cry had alerted the knights, who had come rushing through the trees.  
"You really are an idiot you know Merlin," Arthur growled in frustration, fumbling with the bandage. "Just take off your shirt! And it would help if you stopped moving around so much."  
Merlin turned and glared at Arthur. "No." he said defiantly.  
"I can take over if you are struggling Sire" sniggered Elyan.  
"I can manage." Arthur replied petulantly. "It's this clotpole who's making it difficult."  
"Hey that's my word," whined Merlin.  
Arthur finished wrapping up the wound, and cuffed Merlin over the head.  
"Oi! Please don't abuse me. I'm an invalid over here, dollophead," he moaned.  
"Yeah, an invalid who is well enough to refuse proper treatment, so you can't complain in my books." The group settled into an easy banter, blissfully unaware of the day's repercussions.

Morgana's lair, two days later

Morgana was perched on a high backed chair, a crude imitation of the throne of Camelot. Her hair was wild and tangled, her skin drawn and eyes menacing.  
"You say you bring 'important' news. It had better be good," she sneered disinterestedly.  
The bandit kneeling before her looked up nervously, before beginning to speak. "Two days ago, my bandits and I came across Prince Arthur, four Knights of Camelot and a serving boy. The prospect of riches were great, so we attacked them, and as we were fighting them, I saw the serving boy sneak off to the sidelines. I watched him there for a moment, and saw him do a spell. The King's servant is a sorcerer, milady!"  
By this time Morgana was sat up straight, listening closely. "And this servant. What did he look like? Was he skinny, with raven hair?" she questioned impatiently.  
"Yes!" replied the bandit excitedly. "That was him!"  
Merlin, thought Morgana. Surely the bandit must have been wrong. Merlin couldn't have been a sorcerer all this time. But all those odd moments where Merlin seemed to know slightly too much, or be just in the right place at the right time. They could all be explained with magic. He must have kept it hidden from everyone, for years. And in all those years he had never once helped her. Merlin must have understood her, could easily have encouraged her. But instead, he had left her to her fate, even tried to kill her. Anger started to boil in her stomach.  
Then a thought occurred to her. If Merlin was actually a sorcerer, he should know the whereabouts of Emrys. She could capture him, find out the location of Emrys, Camelot's secrets, get her revenge on him, and lure her brother straight to her. The plan had no downfalls. It was perfect.  
"And then?"  
"I sent one of my men to dispose of him, whilst I rushed to fight the King. Unfortunately, that accursed sorcerer knocked me out and my men clearly failed to kill him. When I woke up the knights were nowhere to be seen. I snuck away immediately, and came straight here, milady."  
Morgana surveyed the man before her appreciatively. He was well spoken and educated for a man of his standing, unlike most of the moronic bandits out there. He could be useful in the future. She decided she liked him.  
"You will be well rewarded for this information. I trust you will stay within my services, and inform me of anything more you find. You may leave now."  
"Yes milady, thank you milady," grovelled the bandit, bowing as he left the room.  
"Guards, fetch my generals," she called, an evil grin creeping onto her face. "We have a servant to capture."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's my next chapter! I didn't know what the leaders of armies were called then, generals, I don't know :P  
> Let's go generals, assuming that Morgana's army actually had a hierarchy…  
> Also lieutenants sounds weird   
> Knights doesn't really work  
> Generals it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're saying I look like a toad?"
> 
> Hi guys, here's chapter 9!
> 
> Disclaimer: IDOM

A stranger approached the gates of Camelot, dragging a cart of wares. He handed the magically forged papers to a waiting guard, whilst another searched his cart. Upon finding nothing suspicious, they allowed him entry into Camelot. 'Disgusting,' the man thought, looking down at his peasants clothes as he weaved his way through the crowds flocking early to Camelot's market. But necessary, he knew, if he wanted to fit in. Now all he had to do was gain entry, infiltrate the castle, and wait for the council meeting to begin, as the informant within Camelot had provided the precise time for.

The man spotted a lone guard standing nearby. With swift, graceful motions he swept them into an abandoned street, knocked the man unconscious and proceeded to swap their clothes. He was good at his job. He strode away after tying the man up. Now he had free rein of the castle, as long as no one realised he was not really a guard. He took up a post within range of the throne room where the meeting would take place, and leaned casually on a nearby wall, waiting.

Arthur's POV

"Rise and shine!" Merlin's voice rang clear through his chambers, rousing him from his slumber. He groaned, burying his face in his pillows. Why did Merlin always have to be so chipper in the mornings?

"Come on cabbage head! You need to get up for that exciting council meeting today," Merlin smirked.

'Wasn't that just more of an incentive to stay in bed?' Arthur thought, as he dragged himself into a sitting position. The council mainly consisted of dull old lords, who disapproved in how Arthur ran Camelot and enjoyed reminding him of it.

"I don't know why you have that stupid look on your face, you have to endure it as well", he said, throwing a cushion at Merlin's head and grinning as Merlin's smile faltered.

"At least this is less lethal as the objects you normally throw at me," Merlin remarked.

"I can always throw this goblet Merlin," Arthur threatened.

"Honestly, the things I have to put up with. What a great king you are." Merlin turned around, looking oddly like he was chewing something. Arthur glanced suspiciously towards his breakfast plate.

"Why have I only got two sausages today Merlin?"

"Hmm… don't shoot the messenger sire, but the Cook told me he is revising your menu slightly. Just to make sure you don't put on too much extra weight," the manservant replied, backing quickly out of the room.

"MERRRLINNNNN," Arthur yelled, throwing a goblet at Merlin's retreating figure. He leapt out of bed to chase Merlin, before changing his mind mid-jump as he realised he wasn't properly dressed. Losing his balance, he tumbled to the floor with a rather unmanly shriek.

Merlin's cheerful face popped back round the door, creased with laughter upon seeing Arthur sprawled on the floor. "At least you're up!" he called, whilst retreating back to safety. "Have a nice breakfast," he added cheekily.

Arthur groaned, and pulled himself back into a sitting position. That idiot, he thought fondly.

Arthur's eyes glazed over. Lord Bevis was droning on, relating a detailed account of how he was worried that there may be rats in his chambers. No matter how many times someone tried to placate the old Lord, he seemed to be determined to bore the entire room to death.

Arthur had to cover up a laugh with a cough as Merlin lent over to fill his glass and whispered "I'll put rats in his rooms if he doesn't shut up soon."

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a guard burst into the room. It was strange, Arthur felt like he had never seen the man before. He felt Merlin stiffen next to him. Something wasn't right. Before the doors banged shut, Arthur caught a glimpse of bodies in red sprawled across the floor in the corridor. His guards. He made to rise, hand on sword, and saw his knights around the table doing the same. But the stranger's eyes flashed with gold, and Arthur was paralyzed, frozen to the chair. His voice wouldn't work, he could only move his eyes. He looked around as far as he could without moving his head, and saw everyone else in the same predicament.

Then the sorcerer spoke. "Don't worry, I am not here to kill anyone. Not even the King," he said, eyes piercing through Arthur, his cold voice echoing around the room. "My mistress wants that privilege for herself. I am just here for the boy."

The boy? Who was this man, and who was 'his mistress'? Arthur had a sudden realisation as he noticed the emblem on the man's cloak. Morgana.

The man strode towards Arthur. So he was here for him, he thought. At least everyone else should be safe. But the man turned at the last moment, heading behind Arthur. His heart leapt to his throat. He knew exactly who the man was after. Arthur could not let this happen, but he was helpless, couldn't even try to protect his friend. Arthur could barely watch as Merlin was dragged towards the exit, his eyes wide with fright. Their eyes met at the last moment, and Arthur tried to convey a message to Merlin. They would come and save him.

After an hour the spell finally wore off. Arthur wasn't surprised no one had walked in and noticed them all just sitting there. Arthur didn't like to be disturbed during these meetings, unless it was an emergency, and they could often drag on for hours. During the hour, Arthur had planned how to rescue Merlin. There had been reports that Morgana was based up north, about a 4 days ride away from Camelot. He would take a small group of knights, just Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Sir Averitt, Sir Bertrand and Sir Gerrick. They would be able to get there much faster than transporting a whole army, and if their luck held out, they would be able to rescue Merlin undetected. Arthur felt hollow. His friend had been taken from right under his nose, and he had been unable to stop it. Merlin could be dead by now, and it would be completely his fault. No, he refused to think about that. They would rescue Merlin, and he would be fine. He had to be.

When he could move again, he leapt up, telling everyone to stay calm, and that the meeting was over. He dragged the knights he had chosen to one side and relayed his plan.

Gwaine, eyes burning with fury, started towards the door. "Come on, let's go right away," he cried.

Arthur agreed, making to follow Gwaine, but Leon stepped in. "Wait, we need to think this through better. We need to pack, get horses ready, find out exactly where Morgana is and inform others of where we are going," he rationalised.

Although Arthur wanted to get straight out there and find Merlin, he did see Leon's, as ever, infallible logic.

"Fine. We'll reconvene in one hour in the courtyard. Be ready or we will leave without you", he instructed, looking round.

He sped off, to find Gaius waiting for him outside. He too had been in the room when the sorcerer had kidnapped Merlin.

"My lord, I know you will go and find Merlin. Please bring him back safely, but make sure you stay safe as well. Good luck."

"Thank you Gaius. I promise I will bring him back" he said, smiling weakly at the man he saw as his second father.

He strode off again, in search of his queen, who he knew would be heading back from the Camelot market. He caught her on the way to their chambers, and described to her what had happened. Tears gathered in her eyes, and he held her close.

"Stay safe. Come home, and make sure you bring him back," Gwen choked out, worry for her friend and husband overcoming her.

"How do you even know I'm going to get him? Why does everyone assume that?"

"Because everyone can see the special bond you two have, even if some try to deny it," she whispered. "You are like two sides of the same coin."

She looked so beautiful. Arthur pulled her in for a lasting kiss, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be their last. She pulled away reluctantly, and exclaimed "I shall pack for you! Stay safe my love."

Gwen looked at Arthur for a second, as if memorising his face, then left, intent on doing whatever she could to help.

The knights met in the courtyard, all their affairs in order. Percival handed Arthur the maps, and they set off to save their friend.

The man teleported Merlin and himself outside Morgana's unpopulated town. He grinned to himself as he looked down at the unconscious Merlin. He was going to be well paid for this, and earn his mistress' complete trust. He carried the young man inside, and dumped him on the ground in front of Morgana. An evil grin spread across her face as she saw the prone figure of Merlin on the floor.

"You have done well. For now, put him in the dungeons. I will interrogate him when he wakes.

Her eyes glinted with malice. "I am going to have so much fun with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon, hope this one was good! If anyone was wondering the reason Morgana didn't kidnap Arthur as well is that she's too scared to take Arthur because of the threat of Emrys. Anyway have a nice day, and please review x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. But magic's outlawed so that'll probably never happen."
> 
> Here's the next chapter! Just as a warning there is slight torture in this chapter, so if you don't like that feel free to skip those parts.
> 
> Disclaimer: IDOM

SPLASH!

Merlin shot up, cold water jolting him awake. Lifting his hand, he tried to rub his face, but it was jerked back, restrained by something. Awareness started to sneak back to him and he opened his eyes properly, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor, his hands chained together behind his back. In front of him stood Morgana, bucket in hand.  
His heart raced. Yesterday's events came flooding back, and he jolted upright. Don't panic. Arthur should still be safe. You can get out of this. Perhaps he could try to catch Morgana by surprise, by attempting to escape straight away. He tried to subtly use a spell, but the magic refused to work, burning under his skin.  
"You didn't seriously think I would let a sorcerer stay down here without magical restraints did you?" Morgana taunted.  
…A sorcerer? Did that mean she knew about his magic? And what kind of restraints did she mean? Merlin tried another spell but his magic stayed stubbornly dormant. He began to panic. This would be a lot harder than he first thought.  
As if in answer to his questions, Morgana spoke again. "I took the precaution of placing magic restricting handcuffs on you. Normally, I wouldn't have. After all, you're nothing but a serving boy. But a bandit came to me with the strangest story the other day Merlin." She smirked, eyes glinting maliciously. "He claimed to have seen you using magic."  
He froze. How could he have been so stupid? His greatest secret, Camelot's biggest advantage, delivered straight to the enemy. Merlin cursed his own carelessness.  
"I have to admit Merlin, you hid it well. I never even suspected. But now your secret is gone, and I need some information from you. And, if we are lucky, Arthur won't be able to stay away from his manservant for too long."  
Merlin's heart sank. Arthur couldn't come here, it would be too dangerous. But in his heart, Merlin knew he would, and almost, slightly selfishly prayed Arthur would come to rescue him. Without his magic, he was powerless.  
Morgana wrenched him to his feet, shoving him out through the doorway. As he was bullied along hallways, away from the dungeon, Merlin thought apprehensively about what she was going to do to him. He didn't expect it to be at all pleasant, Morgana had transformed from a kind, caring woman to someone cold hearted and ruthless. And it was all his fault. He also wondered how much Morgana knew. Did she know he was Emrys?  
They stopped in a large room. Morgana's eyes flashed, and Merlin felt himself lifted into air, and his handcuffs attached to a hook on the ceiling. His shoulders were wrenched into an awful position, and Merlin hung there, feet inches from the ground.  
"Not very talkative today, are we? Not at all like your normal annoying self."  
"Go to hell Morgana," Merlin swore.

"Feisty. But I think you will find I am the one with the power here, and you are the one with the information." Morgana laughed cruelly brandishing a sharp looking knife.

Arthur POV

Arthur was becoming frantic. Images of Merlin, bruised and beaten haunted him. He became reticent with his knights as they rode out north, ignoring their feeble attempts at conversation and preferring to ride with Gwaine, who had spent the whole time staring angrily ahead. Merlin had been in Morgana's clutches for a whole day already. She could be doing anything to him.  
Merlin had suffered enough with Freya's death, he didn't deserve this. There had been so many things Arthur had wanted to say to Merlin, especially about Freya, but he had been too afraid.  
He hadn't wanted to rest the night before, but Leon and the others, excluding Gwaine, had insisted on rest for themselves and the horses. Arthur had also refused food, thinking that Merlin would probably be going without, but Percival had quietly persuaded him by saying he needed to keep his strength up if he wanted to save Merlin.  
It was strange, the lengths Arthur would go to for the young man. Even the knights noticed it. Arthur was usually a stoic person, and wouldn't dream of any public emotional outbursts, but when it came to Merlin, the knights had got used to this kind of behaviour from the King.  
They were still over 3 days from Merlin. Arthur just hoped Merlin could last that long.

Merlin POV

Merlin bit his cheek sharply as Morgana carved into the skin on his abdomen. He refused to scream, refused to show any sign of weakness.  
"A fascinating set of scars you have here, Merlin," Morgana murmured. "I wonder if Arthur knew about everything you have done for him, and found out about your magic, if he would still execute you. I believe he would. So why do all the things you have clearly done for him? TELL ME," she shrieked suddenly, dragging the knife sharply down Merlin's body. Blood spattered the cracked stone floor.  
"Because he's a great king, and I am his friend," Merlin gasped. He wouldn't reveal Arthur as the Once and Future King.  
"Friend," sneered Morgana. "Arthur wouldn't be friends with a lowly servant, not truly. And you, you just stab your friends in the back."  
"You don't understand. I had to, I didn't want to poison you."  
"I don't care anymore. I will become the rightful Queen of Camelot, and you will help me by telling me what you know, willingly or not."  
"Never," Merlin growled.  
"Oh I think you will," she laughed coldly. "Now, who is Emrys?" Morgana asked, cutting into him again.  
Merlin stayed silent, even though he felt like he was being sliced into ribbons. He tasted iron in his mouth as he continued to bite the inside of his cheek.  
"Well, it looks like we will have to resort to more painful methods," leered Morgana. She walked over to the table of torture instruments and plucked out a deadly looking whip.  
"I think this will do nicely."  
For the next half hour all that could be heard in the castle was Merlin's piercing screams. The pain overcame him, and he felt himself sinking into blackness, a welcome release. He hadn't let anything slip. Yet.

Arthur POV

The knights were thundering along, and in their haste did not notice for a minute that their king was no longer riding beside them. They slowed to a halt and doubled back, worried for their king. They found Arthur on his horse in the middle of the path, swaying dangerously, clutching his forehead.  
Arthur saw blackness as screams reverberated within his head. Most were incoherent, but he could make out a few, which sounded like "Arthur". Was it Merlin? What was happening to him? How could Arthur hear him? He felt himself slipping off his horse, but could not stop himself, he was too stuck in his head. He only returned to full consciousness as he felt himself being laid on the ground, and as he heard worried voices calling his name.  
He sat up slowly, until a particularly loud, pain filled scream rang through him, and he fell back to the ground in pain. Then, all went quiet. He had never realised how silent and peaceful his brain was until now. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing worried faces peering down at him. He stood up shakily, leaning heavily on Elyan's arm. He brushed off the questions fired at him for a few moments, before murmuring, "Merlin. I heard him screaming in my head." He glanced round, seeing the knights look at him in puzzlement. He could tell what they were thinking. 'Has the King gone mad?'  
"I can't explain it, I don't really understand it myself, but it was definitely Merlin screaming." He shuddered, before realising his own words.  
"We need to get to him. Now. The screams have stopped, something's happened." He tried to climb onto his horse, but fell back into Elyan's arms, exhausted by his ordeal.  
"Let's rest. We can't travel with you in this state sire," suggested Leon.  
"But we need to get to Merlin. He's suffering," Arthur protested frantically. He could see Gwaine fidgeting as well, wanting to get to Merlin.  
"The screams have stopped. He is fine for now, let's just take 40 minutes to recuperate," said Gerrick, pleadingly.  
"30 minutes. Then we go," compromised Arthur. Just hang in there Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you found this good, I'll get the next chapter out ASAP x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is your little bottom sore?"
> 
> Hi guys, chapter 11 here - again there is torture in parts of this one, so feel free to skip those bits.
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin is still, unfortunately, not mine

Merlin POV

Merlin woke up alone in his cell, and shuddered as he heard sharp footsteps echoing down the corridor towards him. Morgana. He sucked in a breath, wincing as his ribs moved painfully. Trying to stay positive, he thought about how it would at least be good to get away from the dank cell he was residing in. Staying positive was the only chance he had at not breaking. Positivity is key, he thought, repeating it in his head like a mantra. Holding his head up high, he glared at Morgana defiantly as she unlocked the cell door.

"Now, now Merlin, there's no need for that. Are you feeling up to telling me some information, or do you need a little more...persuasion?"

"I'll tell you something Morgana," Merlin admitted.

"Yes? Go on," she said, stepping forward excitedly.

"I'm loyal to Arthur, and will never say anything," he finished triumphantly.

The excited smile turned into a deadly glare. Eyes flashing angrily, she growled, "You always were an insufferable fool, loyal to the one that would kill you if he knew your true nature."

"Ah, but we were friends once, weren't we?" Merlin replied sadly.

"I had thought so, but wrongly. We were never truly friends, and I will never again make the mistake of trusting you," she spat. "If you won't tell me of your own free will, then we will have to go back to other methods again. I will break you," she hissed.

Merlin hung his head in sadness. This was it, she was too far gone, beyond recognition and hope of redemption. Clearly, Morgana's actions yesterday were not just out of sudden anger and rage, but calculating, and she had enjoyed it. Again, Merlin prayed that help would come.

Arthur POV

There hadn't been anymore screaming in his head. However, Arthur wasn't sure if this was good or not. At least the screams meant Merlin was still alive. Now his head was devoid of sound, it felt empty. Merlin would have made a joke about that.

Occasionally, Arthur felt the scrutinising gazes of his fellow knights, trying to figure out what had happened, if Arthur had really heard the screams, or checking to see if he was okay. But if they wanted answers, they would be asking the wrong man. Arthur was as confused as they were, and kept drawing a blank as tried to figure it out. Maybe his hyperactive brain, muddled by lack of sleep and worry, had imagined the whole experience. Or maybe he and Merlin had formed an intense bond over the years they had been friends. They did spend and abnormal amount of time together. This sounded unlikely to Arthur though. Was that even possible? He would question Gaius if they returned with Merlin. No, when. When they returned. 'Positivity is key', he suddenly thought. The thought resounded through him, and he couldn't forget it. It spurred him on, and he felt his worries recede slightly. They would find Merlin, and they would rescue him.

Merlin POV

Watching as Morgana prowled round him like a gryphon circling its prey, Merlin assessed his injuries from yesterday. Some potentially broken ribs, blood loss, various gashes and cuts, damaged shoulders. He just hoped infection wouldn't set in, although it seemed likely in the awful conditions of his cell. As she turned her back on him, Merlin attempted to call to Kilgharrah telepathically, but seemingly to no avail, as he didn't receive a reply. It had been a shot in dark, but he'd really hoped it would work.

Morgana turned to face him, wielding the knife, still covered with his dried blood. Smiling wickedly, she pressed the knife into a deep wound on his shoulder that she had inflicted the previous day. Merlin tried to picture Camelot, and all of his friends and family, even Freya, to try and take his mind off the cruel, intense pain. Without warning, Morgana jabbed the knife into his side, whilst snarling "Speak!" in his ear.

Unable to keep it in, Merlin screamed in agony. It just hurt so much, at least if he died he would be with Freya, Will, Lancelot, and his father. But a little voice whispered in the back of his mind that he had to keep fighting, for Arthur. Who else could protect him and Camelot? He would not give in. He began chanting "Arthur" in his head so he wouldn't forget why he wanted to live through this.

"Why speak that man's name? He'll kill you if I don't first," said Morgana derisively.

Merlin looked at her with contempt, but stayed silent.

"Answer this then! Who is Emrys?" shrieked Morgana.

Instead of answering, Merlin cried out in pain as she proceeded to cast a spell which broke his wrist. After wounding him again several times, her anger increased, until her eyes flashed, creating a fire beneath where he was strung. Panicking, Merlin kicked his legs up to get away from the flames, straining his already exhausted arms and shoulders. He could hear her shouting questions at him, the fire rising every time he failed to answer, about how this was what Arthur would do to him if he ever found out about Merlin's magic. This was Merlin's worst nightmare, to be burnt to death, and delirious from pain and lack of food and water, his vision blurred and he slipped into the dark abyss of his mind. The last thing he remembered was a voice he distinctly recognised, calling out his name.

Arthur POV

They had been making good time, especially with his lifted spirits, when all of a sudden, Arthur's head throbbed, and he descended again into the depths of his mind, where all he could hear was screaming. Arthur could definitely make out his name, and he knew it had to be Merlin. He hadn't been going mad the first time. He tried to escape, resurface, but found himself trapped inside his own head again. It was chaos, and lasted for what seemed like hours, until the screams finally stopped. In reply, he gathered every last ounce of his strength and shouted Merlin's name, before passing out.

Gwaine's POV

All he could think about was how he should have been able to protect Merlin better. The only thing he could focus was on his goal, finding and saving his first and best friend. Little voices in his head jeered and goaded him, telling him how it was all his fault, how he had let Merlin be captured. He pushed them away. The self-loathing could come later, after they found Merlin. Then he could drown himself in the guilt at the tavern. But Arthur, the annoying princess, had nearly fallen off his horse, claiming he could hear Merlin in his head, but ultimately slowing them down. All Gwaine wanted to do was to be in their way, but they had to stop and rest. The next day they were making good progress, when they were stopped again by the King halting suddenly, and falling into Bertrand's arms. The knight had been riding beside Arthur and noticed early what had happened, managing to slow down and get off his horse before Arthur fell. Gwaine's first reaction was anger, but his reasonable, rational side took over and told him that something big was going on. He knew Arthur wouldn't just make a fuss like that for nothing. Therefore, he was content to be patient, for a little while at least.

Merlin's POV

Merlin woke up to find himself in his cell again. His throat was parched; he had been deprived of water for the whole time he had been there. With a lack of anything else to do, he attempted to communicate with Kilgharrah again, but without success. Slumping against the wall as much he could without hurting any of his injuries, he relaxed, letting his magic flow around his body. He could feel it simmering against the surface of his skin, itching to be free. Looking down at himself, he realised he was in a bad way. If there was going to be any chance he would survive this, he would need to get out soon. A sob worked its way up his throat. "Please help me Arthur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Merlin... next chapter should be up in a couple of days - as always please review if you liked it x


End file.
